


Retrieve

by Khateeah, OKami_hu



Series: A Group of Dragons is a Clan [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: When Genji goes missing and Hanzo is not allowed to join the rescue team, Jesse takes it upon himself to ease the archer's worries.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean I cannot be part of the team?”

Soldier 76 probably rolled his eyes, it was hard to tell. His tone certainly indicated something like that. “Exactly what that means, Hanzo. You’re staying home. Or go out shopping, prep Genji’s room, play video games, but you are definitely not part of this mission.”

The archer gritted his teeth. “He is my brother! It’s only logical-”

“That you stay home!” Soldier wasn’t about to back down. Behind him, the team looked guilty as one. Except maybe Hana, who looked more worried than guilty and Jesse, whose eyes shone with understanding. Hanzo ignored him.

“I know well what’s going on between you and Genji,” Soldier continued and thankfully he went on before anyone could have freaked out. “I know you want to protect him, and you work well together, but this is different. We’re going to storm the Talon base and get him out in one fell swoop. It’s not going to be a cakewalk though, we’ll need to focus. So you’re staying home.”

“Are you implying that I’d endanger the team?” Hanzo bristled.

“I’m implying that you’re emotionally compromised.”

“Please,” Winston drawled in the background. “Let’s be reasonable here, and let us calm down…”

“My brother was taken by a ruthless terrorist organization that proved to be the sworn enemy of Overwatch and I should stay calm?!” 

“Hanzo, please…” Mercy’s soft voice held the faintest tension only. “We all know you’re worried, but we’re worried for him, too! It’s going to be fine, please don’t argue.”

“The dropship’s gonna be a touch cramped, too,” Tracer quipped in. “Not sure if you could fit in.”

Hanzo took a deep breath to retort, but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. Somehow, Jesse had managed to cross the room, jingling spurs and all, without catching his notice. 

“Hey. Darlin’.” His voice was soft, warm brown eyes filled with kindness beneath heavy brows creased ever so slightly in concern. An inviting smile pulled at the corner of Jesse’s lips, and he cocked his head towards the door. “Thinkin’ you might fancy a breather, mm?”

The archer narrowed his eyes with a sneer, his hand curling into a tight fist, but it subsided after five slow heartbeats. He took a deep breath and the tension in his frame eased up a little. 

“Fine,” he grumbled barely audibly. “What do you want.” 

Despite the cold words, he appreciated McCree’s gentleness. Ever since they… decided to get a little up close and personal, Hanzo warmed up to the cowboy a little. Jesse was calm and laid-back, and his demeanor seemed to be contagious. 

“C’mon,” Jesse said, sparing the others not a single glance before exiting the room, shutting the door behind them once they’d both passed through. He took a few paces down the hall to ensure they were out of earshot of their teammates before leaning one shoulder against the wall of the corridor. “Sorry about Jack,” he started after a moment’s pause. “He can be… well, he can be a right dick sometimes. Especially when it comes to SOPs an’ all that.”

“This is ridiculous!” Hanzo fumed. “I should go with, this is my brother we’re talking about! How did he even get caught…? He’s a master ninja, this shouldn’t have happened!” He stubbornly stared at the floor. “We don’t even know if he’s alive... “

Jesse flinched at that, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as his gaze flickered to the floor. Hanzo was right. All they had was a GPS signal - a signal that had been stationary for two days now. Jesse was grateful that Hanzo hadn’t been present when that detail had been mentioned. 

“Look - I agree with you, Hanzo. If I was in your shoes, well--” Jesse’s words fell flat when an anxious pang rippled through his gut. Plucking his hat from his head, Jesse ran his fingers nervously through matted-down, sweat-slicked hair. He knew he couldn’t imagine what Hanzo was feeling now; the pain and fear and guilt that possessed him. But Jesse wasn’t emotionless in this either. He owed Genji - an apology, for starters, amongst a world of other things Jesse wasn’t sure he’d be able to cope with himself should Genji leave this world too soon.

But now wasn’t the time nor the place for that. 

“Well,” he continued, “I’d be pissed off too. And I know it’s easy for me to say, bein’ I’m in on this mission, but… Jack knows what he’s doin’. He’s been runnin’ ops like these for a long time. He’s seen what emotion can do to a man.” Jesse swallowed hard. He was starting to feel like a hypocrite. He’d be a liar to say his emotions weren’t just as caught up in this as Hanzo’s. Very different emotions, perhaps, but emotions nonetheless. “Again, I’m not sayin’ he’s right… I’m just sayin’ I trust him, is all.”

“It’s not like I can follow you, hiding in the cargo bay…” Hanzo admitted. “I’ll be staying here. But…!” He looked up, eyes wild and filled with despair. “He is my brother, and I don’t want to lose him again! If anything happens to him, I’ll-” He looked away. “I know that you knew Genji before… I know that you worry as well. This waiting and guessing is getting to me… I can’t lose him again. He’s suffered enough.” 

With a growl, he pressed the heels of his hands against his brow. “This helplessness drives me mad...!” 

“Hanzo…” The fear in Hanzo's eyes broke Jesse's heart, and he dared to step closer, hands sliding up to rest on the archer’s shoulders. “Look at me. If there's one thing I can promise you, is that if I've got anything to do with it, he's comin’ home safe. An’ if that means layin’ down my life, so be it.”

Hanzo indeed look up, and he looked so vulnerable in that moment, eyes wide, pleading. Then they dropped shyly for a few moments and a small smile tugged at the corners of the archer’s lips. 

“I’d appreciate if you came back in one piece, too,” He said, looking back up at Jesse. “But… thank you, for trying to put my mind at ease. I… needed that.” He gently shook the cowboy’s hand off, to take a step back and bow deeply, hands properly at his sides. 

“Please bring back my brother safely! Thank you.”

“Any time, partner.” Jesse flashed a smile and returned the bow in kind, his heart swelling with affection at Hanzo’s hasty return to propriety. “Look, I should get back in there, but what do you say we meet back up in a little while? Might be able to let you in on a bit, if you catch my meanin’,” he ended quietly, throwing a furtive glance over his shoulder at the briefing room door. 

“Ah, I see. Gentleman highwayman and all that.” Hanzo allowed himself a little smirk. “Come to my room, then. I have sake.” He nodded, and after some hesitation, he brushed his knuckles against Jesse’s shoulder as he passed the cowboy. “I appreciate it. Thank you again.”

“My pleasure.” With a tip of his hat, Jesse took his leave, spurs jingling as he disappeared into the briefing room. 


	2. Chapter 2

The briefing didn't last much longer after Jesse's return - most of what needed said had already been explained. Their largest concern had been the corruption of the satellite feed they'd employed to map the layout of the compound in which GPS signal indicated Genji was contained. Though their engineers had been hard at work for days trying to get the feed back online, due to the urgency of the situation it appeared they'd ultimately be forced to go in blind. 

Jesse, for his part, took it in stride, doing his best to ignore the gnawing anxiety building in the pit of his stomach. They were to deploy at 0500 sharp, leaving him with over sixteen hours to prepare - a process that usually took Jesse a little under five minutes, assuming he could find a clean shirt to wear. He was glad Hanzo had accepted his offer. Not only would the archer’s company help pass the time, Hanzo had thrown in the tempting offer of libations. For any other man, drinking just prior to deployment wasn't exactly a wise choice. But for Jesse, who all but ran on booze, nicotine and caffeine, the chance to relax his nerves was too good to pass up. 

He didn’t head to Hanzo's quarters right away. Instead, he took his time, retreating to his quarters to shower up, complete with a generous spritz of his favorite lady-killin’ cologne. Not that he was expecting anything, given Hanzo's state of mind, but a little extra fresh never hurt anyone. 

It was nearing late afternoon when Jesse arrived at Hanzo’s door at last, dressed in his favorite slightly-too-tight jeans and a red flannel button-down, capped off with a fresh shave and his weather-worn trademark hat. Straightening his posture, he took a deep breath, and knocked. 

He didn’t have to wait long; the door slid open, revealing the archer who apparently was dressed for lounging, wearing some sort of unmistakably Japanese bathrobe. His small smile was rather inviting, but his frown that appeared on his face a moment later bode nothing good. 

“What.” Hanzo sniffled suspiciously. “Is that smell.” He sighed. “Jesse- Tell me your birthday, I’ll get you something acceptable.” The smile crept back, thankfully. “Regardless, do come in.” The archer stood aside. A glance into the room revealed that, albeit it remained mostly austere, there was a little low table in there, with two pillows. The most eye-catching personal touch was the shelf high on the wall, housing several mysterious items.

“Have a seat,” Hanzo gestured toward the table. “If your legs protest, don’t be afraid to speak up.”

“Hey now, that ain't a way to greet a guest!” Jesse laughed, only a little hurt that Hanzo didn't seem to appreciate his choice of scent. Nonetheless, he strode inside, taking a seat as the archer instructed. His eyes floated about the room, impressed at how perfectly neat and orderly Hanzo's quarters were, if not a bit bare. 

“So,” he began once he'd settled, inwardly cursing his age as he found folding his legs to be a bit rougher on his knees than he'd have liked. “How’ve you been holdin’ up?”

“Despite everything, acceptably,” Hanzo replied as he settled down as well, with infuriating ease. “I try to not worry; Genji’s strong and capable. Maybe he just had to hole up in a vent. If he’s captured, they most probably interrogated him but we were trained to endure torture, so sensitive information is unlikely to fall into the wrong hands. I’d guess, if anyone dismantled him, they’d have found the GPS tracker and destroyed it, so he’s probably still mostly intact…” He heaved a sigh and his shoulders sagged, a hand coming up to cover his face. “I’m not really good at this, am I…? I bet that sounds cold.”

“Not really,” Jesse said with a lazy shrug. “You're an objective man, Hanzo. That's why they signed you on. We’re all like that. It's what we do - get in, get out, and pick up the pieces later. This work ain't for the faint of heart.”

“And here I thought it was my perfectly honed skills,” the archer tsked. He gestured toward the two bottles waiting. “I think I could use a drink. I have sake, just as promised, but I decided to offer a special treat to a special guest. It’s plum wine. Rather sweet and fruity, so I’m not sure it’ll meet your taste, but at least you’d be able to say you’ve sampled something uniquely Japanese. Unless- you’ve had the pleasure of visiting my homeland for more than just quick missions.” 

Jesse chuckled, remembering his brief but infamous stint at the ramen shop in Hanamura. “Can't say that I have. Been all business every time, I'm afraid. Now, I'm not usually one for the sweeter stuff, but you've got me intrigued.” 

A soft smile lit Jesse's eyes as he met Hanzo's gaze, his round cheeks taking on the slightest pink hue. A special treat, brought out just for him by the most gorgeous man he'd ever laid eyes on - he could hardly say no to that. 

The amber liquid shone like gold in the simple glasses and the heady scent curled around them. It was fruity indeed, but there was a different, quite appealing other note to it. 

“This is my favorite brand,” Hanzo explained. “ _Umeshu_ is usually drank ‘on the rocks’ as you say it, to take away some of the sweetness, but this one doesn’t need mellowing. It’s not actual wine, the fruit is steeped in quality sake, and _ume_ isn’t a plum, either… We Japanese like it weird. And I suppose it might add to the appeal that…” Hanzo smirked slowly as he lifted his glass, “this particular brand is called _Hanzo Umeshu_.”

Jesse couldn't hold back a laugh when Hanzo told him the particular liquor they were about to enjoy shared Hanzo’s name. “Wait, you're-- you're not kiddin’?” He chided through a wide grin, amused and pleasantly surprised at the archer’s humor. “Well in that case, I should have had a swig yesterday,” Jesse said, lifting his glass and draining it quickly. 

“Not so fast.” Now it was Hanzo’s turn to chastise. “It is often drank as dessert wine, you have to enjoy it.” He took a sip and sighed as the flavor spread out on his tongue. 

“It began as a joke,” he mentioned. “Someone got me a bottle for my eighteenth birthday, and I ended up liking it quite a bit. Genji was pissed that he didn’t think of it first.” He stared into the glass for a few seconds, memories assaulting him. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” he glanced back up at Jesse, “but why should have you had it yesterday…?” 

Jesse blanked for a moment, unsure of how to answer without thoroughly embarrassing himself. He'd meant the phrase tongue-in-cheek; a cute way of saying that he was eager for Hanzo’s company. He hadn't expected the archer would call him on it, even if it was a simple case of his words becoming lost in translation. 

“Uh, well…” he began, much less smoothly than he'd intended. “Let's just say it's a fancy way for me to go about tellin’ you I wish we'd done this sooner, is all.”

Hanzo frowned a little as he quickly analyzed the sentence again in his head, then the faintest blush blossomed on his cheeks. “Oh, I see- Heh, you’d think twenty years of practice would save me from such little slips. I- wouldn’t mind doing this more often. You’ve proved yourself as a skilled, reliable and trustworthy man.” The blush deepened a shade as Hanzo took a small sip. “I do enjoy your company. Horrible choice of cologne notwithstanding.”

Jab at his taste in fragrance notwithstanding, the sight of Hanzo's blushing cheeks filled Jesse's stomach with butterflies. Embarrassed by the praise, he welcomed an excuse to avert his eyes, setting his glass down and refilling it with wine - this time making sure to take smaller sips instead of downing its contents in one go. 

“That's sweet of you to say - well, mostly,” Jesse said with a wink, savoring the light inebriated buzz beginning to swirl inside his head. 

Hanzo cocked his head to the side. “If I have to smell you, I’d just go with the usual smoke-tobacco-gunpowder smell… it’s more natural.” He tipped his glass toward McCree. “There’s merit in this drinking - I’ll most probably sleep instead of worrying further. Unless something was said that’d put my mind at ease but I doubt that. Still, do you have anything to share?”

Jesse sighed, absently spinning his glass between his fingertips on the tabletop. He bit his lip and shifted in his seat, the sudden seriousness in the air serving to sober him more than he liked. He took another swig of the sweet wine and drained the glass.

“Not much. Our satellite feed was knocked offline, so we'll be going in blind, more or less. But we know it's Talon that operates the facility, and we know it serves at least in part as a research lab.” Jesse cleared his throat. He wondered if it was wise to say more. He continued anyways. “We also know Genji's transponder and primary GPS are both offline. But he's got a secondary independent GPS that's still functional. That's how we tracked him down. What that really means is… is that his operating system’s been compromised.”

“So, he could be dead,” Hanzo murmured, carefully setting his glass down. “Or dying, after they picked him apart.” The image of Genji without his limbs surfaced in his mind, but there was no lust accompanying it, just pain, fear and subtle rage. “That certainly won’t help me sleep better but thank you for telling. Maybe- maybe he escaped and then- switched to standby somewhere safe.” He looked away and took a shuddering breath. “I still don’t know how he works, how his body functions. I was reared to expect death and accept it. Everyone can make a mistake… even our father fell victim to it.” Hanzo began to trace pattern on the table’s polished surface. 

“Have you ever lost someone dear to you, Jesse…?”

The question caught Jesse off-guard, but he made no outward indication of his surprise. Instead he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly while he gathered his thoughts. “Yes,” he said, his gaze cold as he matched Hanzo's once more. “My parents. I was twelve.” His clipped tone made it clear he had no desire to pursue that particular line of conversation any further. 

“I can relate,” Hanzo murmured, somewhat apologetically. He recorked the wine bottle and reached for the sake. “I shouldn’t have brought that up. Let’s concentrate on the present. Presently, alcohol sounds good enough.”

He felt so lonely and cold, even in the cowboy’s company. A shadow settled over them all of a sudden and Hanzo shivered from its chill. That grimness didn’t suit Jesse. He was so warm all the time, smiling, joking, being there… It startled Hanzo just as much. He thought the cowboy will just waltz away sooner or later, but Jesse didn’t seem inclined to leave. He was there, offering a soft smile, a stupid joke, some unwanted physical contact. Hanzo have already threatened him with bodily harm, but McCree shook it off like a dog shakes off water. 

Right now, he felt distant though, and Hanzo realized that the distance was making him ache. He wanted that warmth to return and soothe him; except he had no idea how to ask for it.

Jesse nodded and grabbed the bottle of sake, pouring himself a full glass and knocking it back in one swig. He could feel it too, the perceptible chill that had settled over them both, sucking the joy from the air itself. 

That, Jesse decided, simply wouldn't do. 

Casting caution aside, he lifted one broad hand to Hanzo's cheek, gently cupping the soft, alcohol-warmed flesh in his palm. Jesse's rubbed his thumb over the sharp contour of Hanzo's cheekbone, the smallest hint of a sad smile pulling at the corner of his lips. 

“Look here now, darlin’,” Jesse said, his voice barely more than a whisper. His fingertips trailed down over Hanzo’s beard beneath his chin, and he pressed gently, lifting the archer’s gaze to meet his own. “I know you're hurtin’, and I know you're scared. I am too. But I swear on my life, Hanzo. I'm bringin’ your brother home, and I'm bringin’ him home alive.”

“You don’t have to repeat yourself.” Hanzo had to fight not to grin like a village idiot; a smile still found its way to his lips and he leaned into the cowboy’s palm, in a vain attempt to hide it. “I know you will. I know you’ll try… but I’ll ask again, please be careful.” His lips brushed shyly against the calloused skin. “I didn’t expect you to be so-” He trailed off, having no idea how to finish that. ‘Trustworthy’ would’ve made it sound like an insult. ‘Reliable’ sounded too detached. The rest that came to mind - lovable, sexy, cute - were simply inappropriate. 

“I didn’t expect us… to become more than just- stress relief for each other. “Hanzo winced inwardly; that sounded horrible. Still a little better than ‘fuckbuddies’. 

“But we did… you did. I was taught not to trust anyone… But I do trust you.”

Jesse wanted to tell Hanzo how glad that made him; how honored and proud he felt to have earned the trust of one of the most guarded men he'd ever met. But the words didn't come. Instead, a wide grin spread across his face, forced across his features by the fountain of joy bursting from his heart.

Driven by the surge of affection coursing through his veins, Jesse leaned forward without a second thought and pressed a firm, eager kiss against Hanzo's lips. His hands followed in a flash, sliding over the archer’s shoulder to pull him in close. 

Hanzo’s initial reaction was a surprised little noise at the impact; he immediately tensed up, ready to fight. It dissolved into a sigh though and he leaned on his elbows to move closer. His mouth opened for Jesse and Hanzo’s tongue darted out, eager to taste the other’s unique aroma, now laced with alcohol. It proved to be an intoxicating combination. 

A little voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him that this was dangerous and foolish. He wasn’t worth anyone’s affection, a lover was a liability, a _gaijin_ was unacceptable, but the archer had been listening to that voice for ten years; enough was enough. He simply kissed back and relished in the warmth, security and acceptance that Jesse provided. 

Jesse's hands roamed freely over Hanzo’s back and down around his hips, fingertips exploring every smooth curve of muscle beneath his robe. His tongue slid slowly over Hanzo’s, gentle yet firm, coaxing their kiss deeper with a soft moan. All the while he smiled still, nipping playfully at Hanzo’s lips. 

The archer was definitely eager to continue, but the physical discomfort prompted him to press his hands against Jesse’s chest and gently push him away; not too far though. 

“Wait-” Hanzo panted lightly. “We can do this at a better place-” He glanced around his room and huffed a little laugh. “Like the bed. I mean, that’s where we can be both comfortable… table’s edge pressing into my lower ribs.” He still leaned closer for a quick peck. “I’d like to continue. I think… this is just what I needed. Unless of course you have other pressing matters.”

“You kiddin’?” Jesse snorted, pressing one last peck to Hanzo's lips before he stood. “Your bed’s the only place I wanna be.” Beaming, he swiped up the bottle of sake in one hand and offered Hanzo the other. 

The archer took it without hesitation, fetching the small glasses. He rose and pulled Jesse up as well, then led him to the bed. It was the standard issue furniture of the base; Hanzo still preferred the traditional _futon_ , but he grew accustomed to Western style beds long ago. Not to mention he and the cowboy already made a few entertaining memories in it. 

Hanzo handed over Jesse’s glass and clinked them together. “To the successful mission.” He smiled. “ _Kanpai._ ”

“To the mission. To bringin’ Genji home safe.” Jesse smiled in return and drained his glass once more, relishing the sweet, comforting burn of the liquor in his throat. 

Jesse set his glass on the night stand and flopped back on Hanzo's bed with a contented sigh. He’d definitely crossed the line from tipsy to drunk, but only just, leaving him for the present without a care in the world. Just himself, Hanzo, and the bed - a scenario he'd grown quite fond of in recent weeks. 

“What do you say you come join me down here, hmm?” Jesse asked in the most tempting voice he could muster, reaching an outstretched hand towards the magnificent man above. 

Hanzo was only about half as smashed, having nursed his own drinks instead of refilling his glass, but the buzz did help to loosen his inhibitions. Setting his glass aside, the archer crawled on top of Jesse, regarding him with a calculated glint in his eyes. 

“And just what do you intend to do once I stoop down to your level, prairie lowlife?” He questioned. “You seem rather deprived… I’m sure your ridiculous attire isn’t helping, either.” He made sure his thigh pressed between Jesse’s legs. “It seems awfully tight... I bet it’s uncomfortable.”

“Mm, little bit, yeah.” Jesse smiled at his lover’s choice of insults, groaning as he rolled his hips up against Hanzo's powerful thigh. His hands roamed gently over Hanzo’s back, trailing down to rest over the firm swells of his cheeks. “Far as my intentions, I guess you'll just have to come on down here and find out.” 

Hanzo hesitated for a moment, then he slowly leaned on his elbows. Now he was practically lying atop Jesse, their faces a mere inch apart. 

The cowboy had lovely eyes and inviting lips and Hanzo felt ridiculously nervous, like a teenage boy on a date. It was laughable, really… but then again, he rarely had the chance to feel like that when he was an actual teenager. The archer wanted to simultaneously punch himself and savor every awkward, but giddy moment. 

“I’m here,” he whispered, not trusting his voice enough to speak up. He also couldn’t help but wiggle his backside, to feel the warm weight of Jesse’s hands on them. “What are you planning?”

“Well,” Jesse began, punctuating the word with a soft kiss against Hanzo's lips. “For starters, I'm gonna kiss these pretty lips of yours til you're runnin’ out of breath.” More kisses followed, gentle and slow, Jesse's lips parted only far enough to nibble Hanzo's softly between his own. All the while he rocked his groin languidly against Hanzo's thigh, relishing the warm, pleasant jolts that coiled deep in his belly. 

“Then,” he said, “I'm gonna get you outta these clothes.” Jesse's hands wandered back up, hooking beneath the fabric of his yukata where it covered his shoulder and sliding it down his back. 

Hanzo shivered subtly and pressed a little closer.”That…” he began, gently taking Jesse’s lower lip between his teeth and biting them only hard enough to elicit the faintest pain, “sounds like a perfect plan.” He kissed the cowboy properly, slipping his tongue into Jesse’s mouth, savoring the alcohol-laced aroma. His fingers combed through the brown hair. 

“Don’t let anything keep you… I’m in an agreeable mood.”

“That so?” Jesse's eyes flashed at the prospect of what Hanzo's words implied. Sure, they'd messed around plenty in the few months since their first encounter at the onsen, but they'd ever gone as far as to do the deed, so to speak. And Jesse was more than ready. He couldn’t count the number of nights he'd spent alone in his bed, or worse, at Hanzo’s side while he slept, fantasizing about what it would be like to connect with the archer so intimately, so completely. To say Hanzo was a guarded man was an understatement, and the thought of unraveling that stony exterior, catching a glimpse of the man beneath the shell ignited a deep, primal need in Jesse stronger than he'd felt in years. 

But even despite the burning hunger in his loins and the raging hard-on in his jeans, Jesse knew he needed to take it slow. He could practically feel the pain, the fear, the heartache that clung to Hanzo like a ball and chain around his ankle, and he'd be damned if he was going to screw up the opportunity to ease that burden even for just one night. 

So Jesse went slow, pressing lazy kisses to Hanzo's lips, his cheek and along the soft hair lining his strong jaw. Broad hands slipped beneath the fabric of his yukata, gentle fingers reverently exploring each curve and swell of muscle beneath the archer’s smooth skin. And when his lips moved lower to the side of Hanzo's throat, Jesse's tongue flicked out in a silent question, lapping gentle strokes where Hanzo's pulse throbbed with the beat of his heart. 

The rhythm was definitely speeding up, and Hanzo’s sighs and breathy moans provided the sweetest of music. He was moving too atop Jesse, lazily rolling his hips. He wasn’t any less interested; the hardness pressing against Jesse’s thigh told the cowboy as much. 

Hanzo’s hand was questing as well, down over Jesse’s chest, his side, waist and hips, then along his thigh. The denim clinging to him so tightly did little to dampen the archer’s heat or the delightful sensations of his steely fingers grabbing the firm cowboy ass and squeezing.

Through the pleasure, Hanzo remained focused though; he tilted his head to the side to give more room to the caressing lips and his eyes fluttered shut, but the same time, his hand moved rather purposefully. At the end of its journey, it came to a rest between them, cupping the impressive bulge between McCree’s thick thighs.

“Now this is rather hard to miss,” Hanzo cracked an eye open with a grin. “Damn, you’re rock hard.” He squeezed a little and licked his lips. “We should have done this yesterday, right?” His low chuckle was playful, and his dark eyes shone with honest desire. “Would you like to ride me, cowboy?”

Jesse snorted, part out of surprise and part in amusement at how overtly blunt Hanzo could be when the right mood struck him.

“C’mon darlin’, is that even a question? ‘Course I do.” Hanzo’s invitation was all he needed. Pulling himself from beneath his lover, Jesse made quick work of his clothes, stripping off his jeans and belt to free his stiff cock before his hands moved to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

Hanzo shimmied out of his underwear as well though he left the yukata; however, once he stepped to McCree to wound his arms around the cowboy’s shoulders, the thin robe clearly showed his interest albeit without revealing the details. The sight was alluring.

Hanzo licked his lips as he stared down at Jesse’s cock. He had the time to get familiar with it, and he absolutely loved every inch of the cowboy. The body hair was intriguing, the sunkissed skin enticing, the muscles underneath it exquisite. Despite any logic, Jesse’s hair and beard as well as the rest of the fluff on him was soft and Hanzo loved to thread his fingers through it. Even the scars and the prosthetic arm were perfect - Jesse McCree was a gorgeous piece of man.

“When we’re not in such a hurry,” Hanzo said, “I’d love to see you undressing for me. Slowly. Not for a show, just- One piece of clothing after another, like at the end of a long day. I’d also love to see you in a traditional kimono. They’re a hassle to put on… but a delight to remove.”

“That so, sweetheart? ‘Cause I reckon I'd wear just about anything for you.” Jesse purred, his gaze locked seductively on Hanzo through half-lidded eyes. He slid one broad palm downwards, knuckles grazing Hanzo's cock before reaching beneath his sack, humming at the heavy, familiar weight of his lover’s testicles in his hand. 

Jesse’s self control was slipping away, and he was losing the will to stop it. With a tiny wink, he dropped down in front of Hanzo, taking the shaft of his cock in hand as he pressed open-mouthed kisses up and down the shaft. His tongue flicked out, and he breathed a contented sigh, blissfully lost in that heady-sweet scent and taste he knew so well. 

Hanzo widened his stance to stand more securely. “How about some stockings, lacy panties and maybe a collar…?” He inquired with a grin. His fingers dove into Jesse’s hair, massaging the scalp. “Just kidding. Against all reason… I quite like your usual attire.” There, he said it, even if the admission was an understatement. Hanzo absolutely _adored_ the cowboy getup from the hat to the spurs. It was so ridiculous, so outdated- and so stylish, like a memory sweetened by time, a song from days past, when life was different but maybe simpler. 

The archer’s hand slipped down to cup McCree’s face, thumb stroking just below a brown eye shining with lust. Hanzo opened his mouth to say something- but the words refused to line up into a sentence, they caught in his throat and a chilling dread flashed through him. So he swallowed and tried a different route. “Go ahead. Do whatever you’d like.”

“Don't have to tell me twice,” Jesse mumbled, pressing his cheek affectionately into the archer’s palm as he took the tip of the man’s cock between his lips. He took his sweet time, enjoying the spongy-firm feel of the swollen head before sliding it into his mouth completely, his tongue pressing teasingly at the sensitive underside. 

Hanzo sighed, briefly closing his eyes to just feel - the slick heat around him, the cowboy’s warm breath ghosting over his skin. Jesse proved to have a stunning talent in cocksucking, something Hanzo enjoyed a lot. He peered down with half-lidded eyes, marveling at the sight - Jesse looked fantastic on his knees. 

“Don’t take too long,” the archer murmured. “If you make me come, you won’t get to ride… I have everything we need.”

“Impatient are we?” Jesse sat back and smiled, gazing sidelong up at his lover. He couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath, giving Hanzo's cock a few more affectionate licks before he stood. 

Not one to keep his lover waiting, Jesse took Hanzo's hand to bring him back to the bed. He kneeled on the mattress, giving his cock a few lazy tugs as he eagerly eyed the archer’s length. Truth be told, he hadn't imagined himself on the receiving end of things, and though Hanzo had made it clear he was no bottom, that didn't stop Jesse's mind from wondering what it'd be like to take him. 

Those thoughts were nowhere to be found now. It had become quite clear since that day at the onsen that Hanzo embodied dominance and control, and it made Jesse's hair stand on end. He'd endured his fair share of horrors, but Hanzo was in another league: lethal and calculating, his presence alone demanded attention and respect. And it was that same presence, his powerful and mysterious aura that had Jesse tingling with anticipation on the archer’s bed.

Hanzo fetched the essentials from the nightstand’s drawer; the lube was always there, and some time ago, he tossed in a handful of condoms as well, just in case. The preparations were paying off now. 

He settled down in front of Jesse and after a moment of hesitation, he tilted his head to the side seductively, with a grin that betrayed nothing of his own anticipation. “I vaguely recall something about you wanting to undress me…” He look the end of the belt of his yukata dn lightly tugged on it. “Undress me then, cowboy.”

It’s not that his heart wasn’t racing at the thought to finally be inside somebody - let alone Jesse, Jesse being the one was important - but he also wanted to be close to the other’s heated body, being touched and kissed, loved- He could almost ignore the guilt accompanying that last bit. 

“Yessir,” Jesse drawled, moving closer to untie Hanzo's belt. He tugged the fabric free and set it aside, licking his lips as the yukata fell open, exposing Hanzo's broad chest and hard, chiseled abs. The sight was irresistible. In one quick motion Jesse pushed the garment down Hanzo's arms and away, leaning forward to seal his lips over the curve of his collarbone. A small moan escaped Jesse's throat as he reveled in the taste of his lover’s skin. Hanzo was delicious - the saltiness of the thin sheen of sweat on his skin combined with that taste Jesse couldn’t describe, the one that was simply Hanzo, made him dizzy with need.

Jesse felt like he was ready to burst, his dick twitching hard and neglected between his legs. He abandoned all illusions of taking things slow as his long arms wound around Hanzo's waist, sucking gentle, eager open-mouthed kisses from the archer’s shoulder down across his chest. 

Hanzo bit his lip, but a moan still escaped him. Shivers raced down his spine as he simply wound his arms loosely around Jesse’s shoulders, and he just let the cowboy kiss him wherever he pleased. 

“Jesse…” he breathed and he buried his nose into the thick, silky brown hair, inhaling deeply. His own erection was becoming harder to ignore by the moment, but Hanzo had self-control; he endured for the sake of more kisses that lulled him into a pleasant, light daze. Eventually, he shifted to lie down with Jesse on top and he groped for the lube. It was high time to start the preparations; if they continued like this, neither of them was going to last.

Jesse slung his leg over Hanzo’s waist, straddling him. He leaned down, nibbling and nuzzling the soft skin of Hanzo's earlobe as he practically purred with delight. Angled this way, his cock pressed against his lover’s stomach, and he couldn't resist the urge to rock his hips in pursuit of that hot, delicious friction. 

“I want you,” Jesse breathed against Hanzo's ear, nosing the soft, grey tufts of hair at his temples. He could feel the slick tip of Hanzo's prick brushing against the curve of his ass, and it made his cock twitch. He was going to go mad if Hanzo didn't take him soon. “Please, sweetheart…”

“Getting there…” Hanzo hissed through clenched teeth; every touch ignited a new flare of pleasure and the heat was consuming him. 

“A little patience, Jesse. Unless you have a secret lover somewhere, you haven’t gotten any in a while… And-” the sentence broke off abruptly and Hanzo swallowed. “And I want to make sure I won’t hurt you.” He popped the bottle open and squeezed some lube on his fingers. “Come closer, unless you want to do it yourself.”

The command made Jesse shiver. Immediately he did as he’d been told, sitting back on his knees and moving forward to straddle Hanzo’s chest. He gazed down through hazy eyes as his head swam in booze and hormones and anticipation, and _damn_ if the man lying beneath him wasn’t the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. The tip of his cock was bobbing dangerously close to the archer’s chin, and he smiled a lazy, lopsided grin as thoughts of what he might do to Hanzo like this - if he ever had the guts to dare it - floated through his head. 

If only he could have glimpsed the thoughts running through the archer’s had; they would’ve been his undoing. Hanzo quickly licked his lips, tongue getting dangerously close to the glistening head. He almost wanted to do it. He fantasized about opening his lips wide then wrapping them around the glans, teasing the slit and taste the pearly essence… But it was something that the underlings did, or the younger one, and Hanzo clung to that precious one year difference between them desperately. 

If he gave in now, that would’ve been the point of no return; and Hanzo didn’t feel ready. So he pretended that he didn’t want to suck the thick cowboy cock and instead focused on prepping Jesse as soon as possible, but as well as possible, too. Coated with a generous amount of lube, one of his fingers circled the opening, slowly pushing aside, testing the muscle’s tightness. Hanzo wasn’t new to this; and he prided himself in being a considerate lover.

“Fuck, Hanzo…” Jesse groaned at the touch, his eyes falling shut and his head tipping back as his hand absently strayed to his cock. He couldn’t wait to open for his lover, feel that finger slide inside him, a teasing taste of what was to come. He tugged on his cock gently, sliding his finger over the slit and shivering as he felt the clear, slick liquid at the tip smearing over the head. 

“We really should have done this already…” Hanzo noted as he took in the sight; Jesse looked even more handsome as he let pleasure take him and frankly, it should have been illegal. He decided to be a little less cautious and after adding more lube, he slid back two fingers, to start stretching the hole right away. 

“If I hurt you, speak up,” the archer murmured, but he really hoped Jesse won’t need much; the urge to finally be inside him was getting more persistent.

Jesse gasped sharply and sagged forward, bracing himself against Hanzo's chest. The sudden intrusion was painful, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Instead, he embraced the pain like an old friend, willing his body to relax into sweet, burning stretch around his lover’s thick fingers. 

“Mm, didn’t I tell you, sweetheart?” Jesse grunted, a gush of hot air against Hanzo's ear as he rocked his hips back against his hand. “I like it when it hurts.”

“Don’t!” Hanzo sucked in the air sharply between clenched teeth. “Don’t ever tell an assassin that you like pain! Especially not to a Japanese one… and absolutely not to a Shimada.” His expression softened though, his fingers never stopping for a moment. 

“You could regret it later… We- do value tradition. It’s a good thing I don’t want to harm you.” The tip of his nose brushed against Jesse’s. “I can hurt you just a little though… Just to make things more intense. Hopefully it won’t leave you unable to sit tomorrow… the others might ask uncomfortable questions.” He couldn’t help the playful grin, eyes crinkling at the corners from merriment.

Jesse growled at the order, a rush of blood pounding in his ears at what his instincts perceived as provocation. Before he could stop himself he reached back, seizing Hanzo's hand by the wrist and holding it in place as he forced himself back on his fingers. They slid in easily up to the last knuckle, and Jesse shuddered at the deep pressure spreading him open from the inside. “Don't underestimate me, archer,” he hissed through gritted teeth, rolling his hips languidly back into the contact. “This ain't my first rodeo, and I ain't some delicate flower.”

Jesse might have sounded tough, but there was no hiding the way his knees had begun to tremble where they squeezed against Hanzo's ribs. The deep touch had relaxed him a little, but there was still a fire burning in his loins, and it was bringing out the beast lurking inside him, desperate to be tamed. 

“I was not implying anything as such,” Hanzo pointed out. He decided to keep the rest of the explanation for another time in favor of further preparations. More lube was added and three fingers slipped back carefully, probing deep inside, seeking the best spot. Meanwhile, his free hand began to roam, sliding up Jesse’s thigh, squeezing his firm ass briefly, then they stopped at his chest for a while, groping his muscled chest before finally settling on his face, cupping his jaw.

“You’re going to feel so good...” Hanzo whispered, dark eyes blazing with lust. “Suck a fine piece of man.”

“Hanzo…” Jesse whimpered, subdued by the stretch of another finger inside him and the gentle hand stroking lovingly over his body. His eyelids drooped half-shut, gaze unfocused as he leaned into the palm against his jaw, the tender gesture melting him in his lover’s hands. “Baby, please… take me…”

With some effort, Jesse pushed himself upright, shaky fingers seeking out the bottle of lube. Squeezing out a generous amount into his hand he twisted back and took Hanzo's cock in his hand. He pumped it slowly in time with the fingers moving inside him, biting his lip as he coated the archer’s burning cock with the glistening liquid. 

“Oh shit,” the archer grunted, his fingers twitching reflexively. He pushed them in deep a few more times, then pulled them out. 

“Well here’s your chance to like pain, because I can’t take it anymore- I want you.” The heat was suffocating him, he wanted Jesse so, so damn much. “Take it, cowboy! Take it all and ride me!”

“Yes, sir…” It was more than just an affirmative, it was obedience. Submission. Jesse smiled and slid his hand to the base of Hanzo's cock, giving it a firm, twisting squeeze. He could see the need in Hanzo's eyes, the wild desperation simmering just beneath the surface, trapped inside the body of the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. 

Jesse shifted his grip on his lover’s length and sank back, sliding the slick tip up and down across his hole. It'd been a long time since he'd done this, and just the gentle press of the head against his entrance made him tense and twitch. He bit his lip and pressed back, keening like a virgin when the stiff, broad tip of Hanzo's cock split his hole open. Already the pain was approaching his limits, and Hanzo hadn't even made it past his rim. 

He couldn’t wait. Not like this, not when their bodies howled in unison, desperate to give and take, claim and be claimed. The pain made it sweeter, made him wild and pliant and hungry. And Hanzo would give him more, offered it freely, as much as he could ever want. All he had to do was take it. 

Jesse let go of his weight and sat back, plunging the entire length of the archer’s thick cock into his body in one stroke. An explosion of pain ripped through his core. Jesse's eyes widened and his head arched back, a strangled scream bursting from his throat. Every muscle in his abdomen spasmed and clenched, his nerves electrified by deep, sweet agony. 

He was Hanzo's now. His body was claimed, and in that moment he lived for a single purpose - to please the ravenous man beneath him. 

In time with his bold move, there was a sharp, almost animalistic hiss of pleasure - a bit like a dragon's, really. Hanzo couldn’t think through the sensation of being enveloped into that tight heat - it was perfect and he belatedly realized that he missed it so much. Sure, Genji was willing, but his cyborg body was different; not any worse, but still different.

Reality caught up surprisingly quickly tough. “Jesse! Jesse!” The hunger was still there, yes, but Hanzo’s wide eyes held an equal amount of concern as his hands pawed at his lover's trembling muscles. “Are you okay? If I’ve torn anything, we’ll have a hell of a time explaining it to Mercy-!”

Jesse's chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. His mind could take the pain but his body still struggled, barely able to accommodate the intrusion. 

“Y-yeah, I'm fine,” he managed to stutter after a long moment of allowing himself to adjust to Hanzo's girth. Tentatively, Jesse looked up and locked eyes with Hanzo. He shifted his hips, shivering when the firm swell of Hanzo's shaft brushed over that sweet spot nestled deep in his body. His suntanned cheeks glowed with heat, and he smiled almost sheepishly as he realized he wasn't doing a very good job of riding his archer. 

Eager to please, Jesse ignored the smarting, burning pain at his entrance and lifted himself up just barely before sinking back down with a low groan. 

“Why are you doing this… to yourself,” Hanzo growled but the sound was soft, more like a purr. His hands slowed, now groping for pleasure instead of panic. Hanzo licked his lips as he felt Jesse’s thighs flex under his palm; then he pressed his hands against the cowboy’s abdomen. The sixpack was quite visible, but the firmness was tamed by a thin layer of fat, just enough for cushioning, making McCree the perfect candidate for cuddles. Hanzo idly wondered how it wasn’t illegal to be so fucking perfect.

He tried to make it a little easier, moving on his own, meeting Jesse’s movements.

“Damn, you look ravishing,” Hanho mumbled, a strange warmth swelling in his chest. They should have done this long ago, indeed. 

A small sigh of a whimper passed Jesse's lips as Hanzo moved with him, and he sucked his lower lip between his teeth. He was trembling, but not from the pain, already fading fast. No, it was the mere knowledge that Hanzo was lodged inside his body, coupled with the deep, aching fullness as the archer’s cock pushed further into him, spreading his insides apart. 

“I-- God, Hanzo…” Jesse breathed. “You… ah, you feel so good…” Easing his weight wholly back onto his knees, Jesse straightened up and rocked forward moaning in delight at the sweet shocks of warmth the motion stirred in his belly. 

"Nngh-" the archer gritted his teeth. Heat was consuming him slowly, clouding his mind enough that his mother tongue seemed an easier option to use than English. Far less embarrassing, too. He could never utter endearments to this gorgeous man submitting to him; at least not right now. " _Sono tōri… Ii ko da. Sessha no inasena aijin… Sessha dake no mono,_ " he murmured, staring intently even with his eyes half lidded; he didn't want to lose a moment from this spectacle.

Though Jesse couldn't understand what Hanzo had said, the archer’s tone was enough, and the sound of his native tongue rolling from his tongue sent chills down Jesse’s spine. 

Pressing his hands hard over Hanzo’s against his stomach, Jesse began riding him in earnest. Again and again he lifted himself up on powerful thighs and dropped back down, angled back just enough to force the head of Hanzo's cock against the sweet little spot inside him that left him gasping for breath. 

“Fuck, babe-- please…!” he whined, his voice high and breathless as each stroke dragged him closer and closer to the edge. His cock was aching and dripping, and before he could stop himself, one trembling hand pushed Hanzo's down towards his untouched length. 

The archer indeed was in a generous mood. Sometimes he liked to play, denying his assistance for a while just to make the tension run higher, but right now, it didn’t occur to him to be the cruel master. Everything about Jesse intoxicated him, far more than the alcohol. Hanzo curled his fingers around his lover’s weeping cock with a contented sigh. He loved to feel its weight, the impressive girth and the heat radiating from it.

He was getting closer as well though judging by how disheveled Jesse was becoming, he was bound to come first. Not that Hanzo minded; it was a point of pride, to satisfy a lover, and he realized that he wanted to watch Jesse. He had seen the cowboy before in the throes of passion, but this was a special occasion. So Hanzo smirked and began to tug on the lovely cock in his grip. 

Jesse melted into the touch with a long, breathy groan. He sank himself all the way down on Hanzo's hips, shivering and clenching as he worked the archer’s cock as deep as it would go. His hips bucked forward and back, thrusting into Hanzo's hand as the man’s girth pulsed within his walls.Sweat poured from him as his release coiled and pooled in his belly, sliding in fat droplets over the hot, flushed skin of his face.

“Han-- _ah,_ Hanzo…! Fuck!” Jesse bit out as he rocked himself harder, angling himself back so the thickness of his lover’s cock slid twitching over his prostate. With that sweet, pulsing pressure and the strong hand pumping his cock, he didn't have a chance. Seconds later and his head was thrown back, sobbing his release to the ceiling as his hands gripped the meat of Hanzo's powerful thighs. He held on for dear life, eyes squeezed shut as his seed erupted from his body, gooey white ribbons flying from the red, twitching tip with each deep clench of his core. 

Hanzo diligently milked him, smiling as he marveled at the sight. The wild abandon made him proud - he did this to Jesse, he alone, the cowboy was _his_. The momentary weakness and vulnerability filled him with a protective impulse - he wanted to care for this man, keep him from harm, be there for him. Part of those feelings surely came from him being a man reared to lead and protect, but they ran deeper than simple dutifulness. 

Thankfully, Hanzo had no chance to dwell on it and freak out - his own orgasm was fast approaching and it took only a couple of trusts into that scorching, tight body for it to crash down on him. Hanzo’s back arched, his fingers left marks on Jesse’s hips and a deep, almost animalistic grunt tore free of the archer’s throat. 

Then the high tapered off and Hanzo relaxed, flushed and sated, hands caressing Jesse’s damp, bruised skin. 

Jesse collapsed forward, his body twitching around Hanzo’s cock as he felt himself filled with warmth, his lover’s release coating his insides, marking him as Hanzo’s own. A lazy, contented smile spread across his lips where they pressed against the hot, sweat-soaked skin of the archer’s throat as their chests heaved together, and Jesse drank in the sweet, humid scent of Hanzo’s skin. 

“God, babe…” Jesse whispered after a few moments had passed, shuddering as he reached one hand lazily back, trembling fingertips sliding over the softening length of the archer’s cock as it slipped from inside his sore, puffy hole. “S-so good…”

“Yes…” Hanzo smiled, curling his arms around Jesse. “You’re mine now… mine, mine, mine.” He captured Jesse’s lips in a long, tender kiss. “Are you alright? Stay with me. You have plenty of time before departure.”

Jesse grunted an affirmative and let himself be drawn close, not even trying to find the will to resist the post-coital drowsiness. At least he was going to be well rested for the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for withholding this gem from the audience. =3 I was concentrating on the problem so hard, I forgot about this. If you read comments on fics (HAHA), you might know that Khateeah had to drop this project for reasons. He gave me permission to continue the series with someone else, since I am way too slow on my own, but the thing is, I haven't found anyone who could live up to my expectations. Obviously, a certain quality should be maintained and once volunteers were presented with the link to these fics, they just disappeared without a word. Bottom line is, unless Khat decides to come back or I manage to find a reliable co-author, A Group Of Dragons Is A Clan is over. 
> 
> I have written two stories on my own; one takes place right after this fic, the other, about a year in the future. I'm going to post those as well. And I'm still not ready to give up on this project, so wish me luck.


End file.
